It's Supposed to be a Cinematic Fairytale
by NicoleGoldstein13
Summary: I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours, it's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by- Kotone/Red;;; MULTICHAPTER. Written for Sparks101.
1. It's a Brand New Beginning

_**It's Supposed to be a Cinematic Fairytale;;;**_

* * *

_I'm not honestly here right now, am I_?, you ask yourself as you take another carefully placed step forward. The snow underneath your feet crunches quite loudly, and **he **doesn't even turn around. You can't even hear his breath in the frigid air that surrounds the three of you. There's a blush rising on your cheeks already, and with that, you march as loudly as humanly possible to reach him.

He doesn't do a thing once you are within talking distance.

There's a sudden burst of annoyance that is flaring from deep within you, which doesn't make any reasonable sense whatsoever. Even when you first met Silver you hadn't been this upset with his antics. You carefully file this away, plant a smile on your face, and hike up the snowy natural made stairs with Typhlosion tailing right behind you. You're five inches away from him, and he still does not make a noise.

Red. That's his name. The legend that is even greater than Lance himself, the hero of Kanto, and the young adult who inadvertently created bedtime stories that children are told. (You specifically remember the one your mom told you about Red being the dashing prince who rescued you from a raging Dragonite, with only his bare hands.) Red has his back towards you, and is intently staring into the distance in front of him. Hands resting gently in pockets, and a baseball cap sitting atop of messy russet hair, makes him look like the poster child of summer.

You can even imagine that he tastes like dew on a rose in the early morning, an unquenchable heat that will burn you in the most incredible ways.

No, no you can't, because that's not the point of training for months by yourself just to get swept away by a crush on a unattainable guy who doesn't even know you. But being this close to him, does not help. At all. Shoving away all of these nonsense thoughts, you tap him on the shoulder,

"Hello, I'm Kotone, it's nice to meet you." You politely introduce yourself for the first time in what seems like forever. Sure, being the talk of the regions has its advantages, but it takes away the perks of being able to fit in comfortably with peers. Red's eyes quickly look you up and down, without moving his head a single inch. His gaze is intense, thoughtful, and the most piercing thing you have ever witnessed. It sets you into a fit of self-consciousness. Chocolate brown hair in its usual style, covered by a giant marshmallow hat, and wearing the usual overalls and red three quarter sleeve t-shirt.

Red nods to you, but does not move from his spot. There's no immediate action of removing a poke-ball from his belt, and accepting your unspoken request to battle. It's unusual and unsettling. You can still remember your very first battle with Joey, and how eager he was to battle against your Cyndaquil. Red's response, or lack of it, seems insulting to you. The annoyance from earlier adds to this, and it's getting somewhat harder to be the groomed, casually cool, champion that you usually are. You decide that a different tactic must be used here.

"Do you get a lot of challengers up here?" You ask, and even though it's not subtle, you think that it will open up the gates of conversation. Red's response is an almost imperceptible shake of his head. His eyes meet yours though afterwards, and they're a gorgeous topaz that just scream contractions of being old, yet sparkle with youth.

You're trapped within his polite stare, once more.

"Please tell me you're not mute." You say, totally forgetting the poise and grace Lance had taught you to use when speaking to other accomplished trainers. "Oh my Arceus, you are, aren't you? Oh that's just great!" You rush through your words, hysteria obvious in your voice. "Wait! That's not good, that's bad! Bad, bad, bad! Oh, Mew! I'm sorry that you're mute!" You take a deep breath, planning on continuing your mini-freak out, when suddenly there's a gloved hand covering your mouth.

You look up at Red, to see that he is currently smiling down at you. You haven't realized the insane height difference until then. He seems to be about a foot taller than you, while you're resting comfortably at five feet tall at the age of fifteen. _This isn't fair, man!_, you think sullenly to yourself. Yes, Red is a guy, and three years older, so it's reasonable that he would be taller, but you're used to being the tall one.

"I can talk, Kotone. I just choose not to." Red explains quietly, which makes your face transform into a look of 'Oh. I'm so dumb.' and the blush on your cheeks becomes as red as his vest. He removes his hand then, and you desperately already miss the constant warmth he had provided. (Instant thoughts of how else he could provide warmth swarm your mind, and it takes every bit of self-control to not just tackle him down to the ground, and-_absolutely nothing!_, you yell at yourself.)

"Sorry about that." You sheepishly apologize, reaching a hand to itch the back of your neck just to keep your hand from being idle. Red smiles in response, and then you can feel your heartbeat accelerating at the sight of those intoxicating lips and snow white teeth.

"ANYWAYS." You shout over a particularly loud gust that comes from nowhere, "Would you like to battle me?" You smile devilishly at Red, plucking a great ball from your waist, and backing down the stairs. Red's face instantly glows a little brighter, and picks up his own poke-ball. He stays still though, waiting for you to approach your spot.

It's eerie how fitting he is standing on the little platform during this battle. He is the king, you are the court jester, waiting to amuse him. He is the grand master, while you are the insolent puppet, who is not content with the role she is given. He is the king, and you are the queen, trying to create a checkmate to win this game. (You're surprised that you haven't fallen off of this mountain yet.)

"I've heard about you, Kotone." His voice is unintentionally alluring, and you can't help the gulp that accompanies your name. "I know what you've done in such a short amount of time." His eyes meet yours, and you can't help but let yourself be sucked in completely.

"Well, good!" You quip back to him, somehow managing to find your voice. "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't know that I'm going to beat you!"

Red doesn't respond with words. In fact, he doesn't move an inch. (You're wondering if he's even _breathing_, the way he's just standing there makes it seem like he isn't.) It's a tense silence, where neither of you know how to break it. Minutes pass by, and you kind of think that maybe you should go check on him, when he is suddenly running down the steps to end up standing in front of you. He offers you his hand, and you're no idiot, you accept it quickly. You don't care about the lack of shaking this handshake has, you're concentrating on the feel of his calloused fingertips on your palm. The fact that despite them being so rough, they are the softest things you have ever felt.

It's the kind of handshake that makes you wonder what it makes him feel.

You wish that he's feeling the same bouncy house feeling that's happening inside your ribcage at that very moment, or even the crazy amount of tingling that's occurring between your skin to skin contact. But you'll never know, unfortunately, but that doesn't mean that you can't _hope_ for this second to mean as much as it does to you, to him.

He's the first to pull away his hand, and you mourn the loss. Red retreats to his platform, his reigning domain, to officially put this battle back on track. He throws his poke-ball up into the air, and waits for his Pokemon to materialize before you both. It's a Pikachu, a cute one too, and you wish that you had the time to ask about how he manages to get its coat that shiny. You signal Typholsion to wait besides you, and toss your great ball into the air in a similar manner. Your Hippowdon makes a grand entrance by growling impressively at Red and his Pikachu.

His smile is small, and directed at you, before he twists his cap around and takes on a battle stance.

* * *

You're both in-between Pokemon at the moment, and it's the first chance you've got to actually think about something besides calling out the right moves. Red is _good_, you've got to admit while grinding your teeth together. Scratch that, he's amazing, and it's obvious how he managed to become the master he is today. He's so awesome that he hasn't had to call out a move for his Pokemon to retaliate against your own moves. Which is ridiculous.

Grudgingly (because you're still in battle mode), you've got to admit that it makes him even hotter than he already is. It's the little things that are you drawing you in though, like how he constantly looks at you whenever a move from his Pokemon hit yours' for a spilt second before resuming his stoic routine. How he lets you both have a small break to regroup your strategies before battling again. (It's still the hardest battle ever though, no doubt.) These breaks don't reduce the intensity at all, if that's possible. Because Red constantly is meeting your glare and returning it with a smirk.

He's patiently tapping his foot, waiting for you to get your head back into the game, to send out your next Pokemon. That damned smirk though, stays on his face, taunting you with an almost full out grin. You stick your tongue out at him, before you nod to Typholsion to make his grand entrance into this circus that is a battle. Red does grin then, like a mad man in fact, when the red light from his poke-ball transforms into a giant Snorlax.

* * *

This is possibly the worst (yet the most fantastic) battle you've ever had in your entire life. It even beats out the latest battle between you and Lance, which you had over a month ago. It's so intense, that even though you've only been calling out moves, you're sweating right along with your Pokemon. It's kind of embarrassing, but you're past caring (you're so not lying to yourself at the moment) what Red thinks of you at the moment. You're going to win damn it, no matter what. Red has the upper hand in this battle though, he's still got two Pokemon who haven't even entered the battle, and Snorlax, while you've only got Hippowdon, Typholsion, and Ampharos, all of who are weary with exhaustion.

You can see from across the field though, that Red is struggling with himself to not shout something to you. You know that he's going to ask you if you're okay though, so you just give him a quick bob of your head while you return to planning out your next move. It's pretty weird now that you're thinking about it, how you're adjusting to being almost quiet for long period of times. _Get a grip Kotone, you have plenty of time for this later, _you rationally explain to yourself.

It's a shame your heart doesn't agree with you, if the rapid thump, thump, thumps are any indications of how you can't be rational about this.

* * *

You don't know what to do now. Whether you should scream in ecstasy, cry in relief, or to stay silent and wait for Red to make the first move. After all, it is still his palace, and you are only a guest. His topaz eyes stare into your eyes, and you can't decipher the look. There's a tiny bit of the relief that Lance exuberantly showed the day you first defeated him. But the rest of Red's face is a mystery, closed off to you. There's a smile carefully taking place of the blank look, and that's a respite to your worries about him.

He turns around to face the never ending sky, and just sits down in the thickly packed snow. You don't hesitate, you're walking like a maniac just to sit next to him. The snow crunching means nothing to you now. It's unimportant compared to the guy who is everything to everyone in Kanto. You gracefully slide your legs underneath you and sit next to him, leaving no distance between you.

You may be in his domain, but you are now the ruler of how things work here.

The sun is finally shining down on you both after an insane blizzard, and you relish the warmth that is beaming from above, and the heat radiating next to you. He's quiet, so quiet that you can practically hear his brain processing the fact that he just lost to you. You want to give his championship back to him, suddenly. It feels wrong, to have so much power over two regions when you're only fifteen years old.

"I was fifteen when I became champion." Red informs you quickly, before you can even open your mouth. It's still creepy (as well as comforting) to have him read your thoughts. "I had to take it away from my best friend." He meets your glance from the corner of his eye.

"You what?" You sound like a dumb little girl when you ask that. But you're honestly just _so shocked_ that his reign as champion was a result of defeating his best friend to get it.

"I took the championship away from my best friend." Red whispers, soft as feathers, and you take in the fact that he's just too still, and too uncaring, to actually be okay. You wonder if you should direct the conversation away from this, or just let him be. Your eyes frantically search his, but he immediately reverts his gaze back to the sky. The twitch of his lips, tells you that he's trying to stay strong in front of you. You grab his hand, and wrap yourself underneath his arm, burrowing into his side. Finally, you can hear his breaths. But the minute you're pressing into his side, Red treats you with a sharp intake of air, that makes you smirk in victory.

He gulps quietly before he continues his story. "My best friend was a bit power hungry back in the day. He didn't deserve all of the roles that being a champion entitled."

"I'm sorry." You apologize, voice somewhat mumbled from the fabric your lips are pressed against. Red's smell is inebriating, a clean cut meadow mixed with a faint spiciness of a Leppa berry. The feeling of being surrounded by Red is indescribable. You never want to leave him.

His answer is putting his chin on the top of your head, and gazing back out at the seemingly clear sky.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY. I had such a tough time starting this story out! :p But then I got addicted, and I decided, what the hell, let's make this a multi-chapter. :) But hey, let's thank Sparks101 for requesting me to write this, otherwise this never would have happened.

But to anyone shouting at me to get the next installment of my reversed Kotone/Silver storyline out, calm yoself. I'm almost done with it. I just gotta work out this awkward part in it. XD & to the person who requested a Hikari/Jun fic, I'll get that out soon! XD

Let me know what you all think of this one though:D


	2. It's a Bittersweet Goodbye

You're not sure how long you and Red have been sitting on top of this mountain. Time might have stopped, the universe could have exploded, but you wouldn't have cared. That realization is… Shocking, yet it is the truth. Red just seems to need _someone_ right now, and that side of you that can't stand to see anyone suffer is urging you to stay right where you are. (Your heart, which is beating rapidly just from being near him, really isn't playing a part in this. Not at all.)

Twisting away from Red's side, though you're still wrapped protectively in his arms, you can see that the sky has turned into a pitch black. Even though you've seen many wonderful Johto nights, this night sky is the most beautiful and breath-taking one you've ever seen. You sigh contently, this has to be the most perfect night you've had since you've been a champion.

Except for the feeling of uneasiness that is slowly sinking into your mind. _I'm just being paranoid, that's it._, you tell yourself sternly because really, no one would even bother to climb up here.

"Red?" You whisper his name, because you're kind of eager to see if this is actually real, or just a dream. You don't want it to be a dream, but if it is, it's a fantastic one. The spiciness mixed with the cool meadow scent that is _Red_ is overpowering you, lulling you into an sleepy trance. It's becoming harder to hold your eyes open.

"Yes, Kotone?" His voice is just so captivating that you just want to hear him talk forever.

"Is this a dream?" You choke out, suddenly on the verge of tears. Because no doubt, Red is way too perfect. Yes, he's a normal human being beneath all the titles he's earned, as are you, but somehow he's more… God-like? Powerful? Everything you'll never be. "I mean, it has to be!" You realize something inside of you, has obviously cracked, and it's embarrassing to be breaking down in front of Red.

You feel yourself being readjusted in Red's arms, facing him once more, and it's comforting to feel this close to a human being. Before you met Red earlier today, you had never felt this connection to someone else in your life.

Red is about to answer you, you can see his mouth about to speak the reassuring words that you need to hear, when a gun shot shatters through the silence that had enveloped you both. You're about to run (away or towards the unseen attacker, you're not really sure) when Red suddenly tackles you into the snow at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why would you do that?" You exclaim, simply astonished by his reaction. Red is looking at you with his topaz eyes with shock and fear clearly evident in them. He's hovering above you, holding his own weight, and you're about to make some remarkably stupid comment, worthy of a Silver sneer, when you feel it.

A burning sensation by your rib cage.

"Ouch! Ouch, what is that? Oh my Arceus, it burns!" You scream in a hoarse voice to Red. He nods at you, and if you weren't so hysterical, you would calm down and actually listen to his silent demand to be quiet. You can't though, this _whatever it is_, is really painful, and you don't know what to do to make it stop.

Somehow, your hand manages to find the spot that feels as if a burning candle has been placed there. Your touch is light and merely ghosts over the small wound, and it stings with an indescribable amount of pain. You get it now: the gun shot, the wound.

You were _shot_, and you don't even know who did it.

Red, on the other hand, seems to be completely in control though. He grabs your hand and forces it away from your wound. He takes his vest off, leaving him only in a black tee shirt, and folds it into a square. His eyes meet yours in a quick glance, before he presses the cloth against your side.

"OUCH!" You yell in the loudest voice you can manage. Red grimaces at you quickly while he drags both of your hands back to your side. He presses both of your hands to his vest, tightly, and makes sure that you're not going to let go. You want to say that no, you won't, but it's getting harder to stay awake. He releases a Pokemon from a poke-ball, and stands up immediately.

The Pokemon that emerges from the red light is Pikachu, who quickly assesses that the situation currently going on, is bad. It growls from its new position by your head, and suddenly everything becomes something like an intricate action movie. Helicopters fly in from all directions, effectively blocking any means of escape through the air, and ropes immediately fall down from the open doors.

People dawned in black garb are repelling down towards you and Red, and you aren't really sure who they are. It's dark, and for some reason, you can't shake the feeling that this was intentional. They all jump down to the ground at once, but oddly enough, they don't make a move to throw their poke-balls up into the air. These strange, dark, shady people are moving together as one towards Red.

Before you process it, you're stumbling onto your feet, ignoring the need to hold pressure onto your side. You hiss in pain, and even though the atmosphere around you is roaring with noise, every villain turns to look at you. You can't see it, but you can sure as hell feel it.

"Leave him alone, damn it." You mutter to them all, taking a cautious step forward. (You disregard the searing pain that flutters through your midsection at such a tiny movement.) It's silent for a moment.

Then every single villain (there must be at least fifty here, on the ground), burst out into loud guffaws.

"Little girl, or should I say _Champion_?" Someone close towards you drawls out sarcastically. "You're unbelievably stubborn, and I can see how that weak Team Rocket was driven out of business by you two runts."

"But we're not them, dear, and you're about to be introduced to hell." A different guy from behind you, a guy who sounds deadly serious behind that playful tone, whispers to you. He's so close that you can smell tobacco, and dried sweat lingering in the air. He touches your side, a few inches above the shot, and you instantly muffle a sob. Your pain gains an instant response of horrific laughing.

"Get away from her." A soft voice breaks through the jeers of the villains. You look up, and you're really not surprised that it's Red who is speaking up now. He's faced down many creeps like this before, and he's more than capable to take them down. Some part in your mind, even though you're currently only running on adrenaline, you think that Red has truly become a knight in shining armor.

It's kind of romantic in a life or death kind of way.

"Or what? Hm? Are you honestly trying to save this girl?" The guy behind you yanks on one of your pigtails. You scream hoarsely, because your body involuntarily moves upward to try and take away the pain, which would have worked if not for the whole being _shot_ thing you've got going on. The burning sensation peaks, and _oh Arceus_, it can't get any worse than this. It really couldn't. "Because she's not going to make it. At least, not in any way that you want to hear." The stranger winks over (presumably at Red) your shoulder, still roughly holding your hair upwards.

"Hey, boss, look at him. He's getting all angry!" Some idiot yells gleefully, and you look over towards Red. His bright topaz eyes are completely darkened now, and even though your own eyes are watering, it's not hard to see that his fists are clenched tightly to his sides. An obvious attempt on trying to stay calm.

"Seriously? I want to know what's going on! Why are you here? Go away!" You protest to the apparent boss of the group. It's not easy, being in this much pain, but you somehow manage to make the demand sound a tiny bit terrifying. It's easier to provide a distraction from Red than let him be made a mockery by these fools.

"Aw, darling, that's so cute! Sticking up for your little mute boyfriend since he can't stand up for himself!" The boss yells to his cohorts, and suddenly your knees give out. Even though the hand is still roughly tangled within your hair, you fall to the ground, paying no attention to the cackles filling the air. Your hands are pressing into the wound, which hurts insanely much, and you don't know how you're still conscious.

"Just let him go, okay? I'll go with you. I won't cause a fuss as long as he's safe." You mutter unwillingly up to the guy in the charge. He drops down next to you, his hand suddenly light and caressing on your head. He smiles widely, obviously a predator capturing his prey.

"Shake on it." His other hand reaches out towards you, and for a second the world freezes. You snap your head over to lock eyes with Red, and you can see him pleading with you in his eyes. He's screaming something along the lines of '_No, Kotone, don't agree. Whatever you do, don't go along with this._' You shake your head almost imperceptibly at him. You won't agree with him, because he comes first, he always will come first. (If you weren't losing so much blood, you would probably say that sounds a little bit crazy.)

You wrap your hand around the villain's. It's as rough as Geodude's body, and you can feel the rush of adrenaline disappearing quickly. You can feel the crowd surrounding you become victorious with each millimeter your eyes close.

You can feel any possible future you might have had with Red disappear before your very eyes.

It hurts, as your lifted unceremoniously up into some stranger's arms, to see Red trying to push his way through the crowd to reach you. You stretch a hand out towards him, desperate to get back to him. To being surrounded in his arms, and completely at peace for the first time in your life.

Then your world fades to black, and all the physical pain disappears.

* * *

A/N; Yay! Second chapter out, and I like it a whole lot. I hope you all do too. :) It's 3:31 A.M. & I just had to finish this for you guys, even though I've got a major headache. . I hope you all are having a good weekend/spring break! I'll update this soon in the next week. My other stories will be updated as well!


	3. It's A Shocking Twist

_The field is covered with beautiful flowers; exotic ones that you've never seen before back in Johto or Kanto. The smell is intoxicating, lifting your mood into the highest place it's ever been in your life. There is no village around you, only trees and flowers, along with the occasional Pokemon that you sometimes see around Johto since you've received the National Pokedex. But you're all alone, not even the usual poke-balls that are always attached to your hip since your very first step out of New Bark Town. _

"_This isn't funny!" You call out to the surroundings, expecting no answers, and receiving none. It's then when a flash of yellow and black zooms around your feet very quickly when you realize that you aren't all that alone. "Red? Pikachu? Come on guys, I know you're there!" _

_It's a second of silence before a powerful tiny ball of fluff tackles you down to the soft grass. Suddenly you're looking up at the soft blue sky devoid of clouds with a Pikachu sitting atop of you, laughing. You smile, even though everything looks like it's fine, there's a part of you screaming to run away from here and don't look back. It's not until the bright day becomes shadowy that you realize your heart's gone all fluttery. _

"_Red." You whisper, the smile reappearing on your face. "Should have known you were here." That's when the weight that was sitting comfortably on you springs up off of you and onto Red. He spares his Pikachu a quick smile before he glances back down to you where the smile grows into a brilliant grin. He doesn't answer with words (he never does), but his eyes say so much more. He reaches for your hands the same time your arms stretch upwards for him. What you two have is something that goes beyond the norm, and there aren't any problems with that._

_His brown eyes suddenly take on a steely gaze as he looks away from you for a millisecond: the panic from before sets back in. "Come on, Kotone. We have to go." Red is becoming more frantic. "_Now_, Kotone. Please." _

_You grab onto his hand tightly, and allow yourself to be pulled to your feet. Immediately, you and Pikachu are sprinting after Red. The day turns into a hurricane full of blacks and dark purples, and the air fills with helicopters. _

"_This has happened before, hasn't it, Red?" You question, using the breath you don't really have. "Except the sky's different…" _

_You glance up at the sky and then the warm hand that was gripping onto yours, is gone. Stumbling from the force that's no longer dragging you, you see that both Red and Pikachu are gone. _

_You're all alone now with tears streaming down your cheeks. This is the end._

* * *

You wake up gasping on a cold surface, hands secured behind your back. Which is just as uncomfortable as it sounds. For a moment, the light in the room is too bright for your eyes, and you can't even bear to look at the surroundings. All you can focus on is the pain from your hands being restrained in such an awkward position, and your side feeling like it's being consistently pinched. Your head doesn't feel so great either, while you're making a mental list of what's wrong with you.

"I think she's awake, Boss." A voice grumbles from a few feet away. A not too pleasant one at that. You unintentionally flinch at the sound being so close.

"Are you sweetheart?" Another voice, the one from atop the mountain, whispers right into your ear. You start to scoot as far as you can away from him. "I'll take that as a yes, dear." He calmly says, before both men burst into laughter.

"Can you two shut up? It wasn't that funny." Someone shouts over their annoying laughs, and while they abruptly quiet down, it dawns on you that _you're _the one who yelled at them. You open your eyes to see the both of them looking quite cowed and very put in their place. Good. You aren't the Champion of two regions for nothing.

"Don't tell us what to do, brat." The man who is clearly a grunt, growls at you from his spot across the room. You scowl at him as you take in his appearance: a dude dressed up in a silver costume with a hood, dark glasses, and just a vibe of creepiness overall.

"Don't dress up when you're at least what?" You give him a severe look over. "Twenty at the most? It's not going to get you anywhere." His jaw dropping satisfies the part of you that has instantly become cocky and snappy. You're satisfaction is short lived though when the apparent boss of this entire plan grabs your chin and forces you to look at him.

"Little girl, I wouldn't mess with any of us." The man who has spiky blue hair and a gaunt face stares at you. He's dressed in a fancier version of the grunts' uniform: a silver and gold suit that is just clearly ostentatious for no reason. "You have no idea what you're up against." The man lets go of your chin, and instead grabs for your shoulder to pull you off from the table.

Your legs obviously hadn't been put to work for a few days, at the most, because the second you touch the ground they give out. No one catches you though, which isn't surprising, as your knees hit the ground. You bit back a hiss, refusing to show any weakness in front of these buffoons. The silent gazes burning a hole through you, tell you that you should get up, right now.

"Come on darling, the other bosses want to meet you." The elder man grabs the handcuffs that are restraining you, clearly saving you from a kick to your tender side. Silently, you keep track of that: there's no reason for this villain to save you from brutal treatment. You look up and glare at the man while slowly adjusting to using your legs once more.

"How long was I out for?" You mask the bitterness in your voice with politeness and wait for his answer. Instead of answering you immediately, he reaches into his pocket, and before you know it, your eyesight is taken away. Fantastic. The black fabric settles over your eyes comfortingly, which is terrifying in and of itself. You tighten your hands into fists and let yourself be led away.

"Three days, that's all." He says breezily, and continues to walk, leaving you stumbling after him.

Three days since being shot? Since willingly leaving Red and Pikachu on top of that mountain top? It doesn't seem real at all. In fact, all the memories of that day have gone fuzzy in a weird way that doesn't make sense either. The only clear memory is of Red's face, keeping up the front of calmness while being so panicked. Oh Arceus, what you wouldn't give to take back your agreement with the enemies. It makes your heart clench, and you wonder how Red is. What he's doing at this moment. What he's thinking right now.

Apparently during your reverie, you've all reached your destination because suddenly the pressure from being held upright is gone, and you're on your knees again. Which really hurts, not that you're going to admit that or anything. The blind is yanked off forcibly, probably along with a few strands of your hair, you can see the light again. You blink against the harshness of the light, and you're reintroduced to someone you've already met.

"Well, well, well." He murmurs in contentment. "Isn't it nice to see you again?"

* * *

A/N: First off, you all rock so much for taking the time to read this. :') I hope I'm not disappointing you all in any ways with this one! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. That's the beauty of summer break, isn't it? Well, for everyone still in school, keep going! I know it's getting hard to focus, and we all turn to fanfiction to survive;) But I have faith in you all! Hope you're all doing good, and I just want to thank you all so so so much! So thank you all! :D


End file.
